Hearts Betrayed
by jazminewriter
Summary: Continual of Lingering Death; Raphael/Phantom R rose from the dead by his enemy, Napoleon. The man offers the thief a position with him, and Raphael accepts. What will become of his relationship to those that he cares and knows?
1. Chapter 1: Arising

**Who ready for some big news? I am! **_**Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure **_**is out, and I am going to do a story in honor of the big release! I also want to thank Galexia the Chao, XXMesprit's MistressXX, and Justine Sapphire for their comments on **_**Lingering Death**_**. So, here's the continual of the story: **_**Hearts Betrayed**_**!**

Note: I do **NOT **own the game; Sega does.

Everything was a blur when I arose from my black and red coffin. My sight was hazy, and I was still half-awake when I sat up. The last thing I remember was Marie's last words:

_"Rest forever, Raphael." _Tears ran down my cheeks as I replayed that short, yet meaningful message. I was torn apart from her…now I don't know if she will realize me as a ghost or as a living person. After all, she watched me die. Finally, my vision comes to view: I was in an abandoned graveyard…

"It's about time you woke up. Now, get out of there!" I was pushed out of the coffin by force, and the voice was so familiar; the person commanding me to stand up was Napoleon Bonaparte…

"…" I decided not to say anything; he would be the only reason why I rose from my grave. There are many things that seem unnatural, but now I began to have second doubts; I rose above death, and now there's more to it before all of this. Now I hope that Marie is okay.

"What's wrong with you? I brought you back for a reason!" Napoleon barked at me, his blade up against my neck. I pushed it aside.

"Why is that? It makes no sense that you just don't trust me. But what offer are you willing to give to me?" I stared at his eyes with curiosity. Being so uncertain made me less trustworthy; I don't know what will happen next if I turned this favor down.

"You and all the people you know and care for will be left unharmed, if you serve me. You can have the freedom to even remove those constables if you please. You will also aid me with a little…surprise." He places a hand on my shoulder and instantly grabbed my tie, drawing me closer to him. His breath tickled the side of my neck as I closed my eyes. "What do you say to that?"

"No one will get hurt?"

"That's right."

"No constables chasing me around Paris…?"

"You can even kill them if you want." I wasn't so sure with all of this, but I was too concerned with Marie's life, alongside with Charlie, Elizabeth, even Inspector Vergier. I didn't have a choice, so I held out my hand.

"Very well. I will serve you …my Master." Napoleon gladly took my hand and shook it. "I will also say this: I won't be called 'Raphael' anymore; just call me 'Phantom R'." I started to feel power overtake me.

"I will remember that, Phantom R. Now, we will create a new world for a new ruler!" Then, we started laughing evilly… Now I must tell the others that my old self is sent back to his grave, and that a new person chose to live.

**Now how's that for a surprise? Once again, this is for the honor of the game's release! Again, thanks XXMesprit's Mistress, Justine Sapphire and Galexia the Chao for their comments on **_**Lingering Death.**_** What will Marie and everyone else react to Phantom R's words? **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**And we're back to **_**"Hearts Betrayed".**_** That was a short break, that's for sure. I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX, MorningTime4, and Galexia the Chao for their comments! Now, let's take a plane back to Paris and see what is happening down there!**

Note: I do **NOT **own the game; Sega does.

I immediately see Marie sitting down at the park, violin in hand. She was shuffling through different song sheets, trying to find the right one to play for a glorious day…a day that would bring Napoleon his power. I chose to act like my other self Raphael so she won't know I would forever be like this. Now, I approached her with a smile.

"Hello, Marie. How are you today?" I questioned her. She turns to me and smiles back.

"I'm doing okay; I'm just about to play a song. Can you help me pick one?" She hands me the pile of song sheets and lays them in my lap. What song to play, I pondered. Maybe one depressing, but she can tell, so I went with _The Four Seasons: Spring._

"Here you go. I bet this one should do." I hand her the paper. She gave me another smile as she stands up and puts her violin in position. As the music played, I wanted to find the way to tell her the news about me. Finally, I came up with the perfect idea. Still playing, I picked her up in two seconds and started running to the graveyard. She was so shocked to where I have taken her.

"…Raphael, what's wrong?" There's that name again…

"Don't call me that again…" I muttered under my breath. Marie heard me.

"Are you okay? Is something the matter? Is Vergier putting a man hunt on you?" My hands formed into fists, and I needed something to release this anger. So, I punched my tombstone; Marie gasped. Blood ran down my fingers as I started wiping it to my clean white shirt. "Why did you do that?" She puts a hand on my shoulder. My anger didn't go away, so I took it out…on her. Just only one punch, I thought, so I did just that. I punched her in the face…

She widened her eyes and stared at me. "…What's wrong with you, Raphael?" Again with that old, lost name!

"I said don't call me THAT! Call me Phantom R from here on! I serve our new master, Napoleon, and I will do anything to please him. Even if," I stopped speaking just to pull a knife out. "…it is worth getting rid of you."

"But why will you serve him? He tried to kill me, and he killed you! It makes no sense! You don't even like him."

"That was then, and now I will continue to follow him. Raphael is gone now." I finally said it, but Marie didn't know what I meant. "What I mean is that…I won't be the nice guy anymore." Charlie followed my voice and ended up here. She glares at me as usual.

"Phantom R, what did you do to her?" She demanded. I refused to tell her. She grabs my arm. "I said, 'what did you do to her?'. Can you hear me or what?" I begin to see Napoleon come to back me up. At last, Charlie backed away. "Y-You're with him now!"

"That's right. Do you want a death wish, Charlie Vergier?" I chose to taunt her, but she was trembling…; she can't do anything against me. Instead, she ran away from the cemetery.

"Good boy. Now, you would serve me too, Marie, or will you run away and give up on your new enemy?" Napoleon asked her as he waved his sword in front of her face. She can't believe all of this is really happening. By now, she must give up on me.

"…Ra-…"

"Say my old name again and your head goes off."

"Phantom R, you don't have to be his servant. We can still be friends, and we will see each other, right?"

"…No." I finally said it; we are no longer allies or best friends. Marie's eyes began to water, and she goes away, crying. I wanted to as well, but I must move on with this new life I was given.

"That's a good boy, Phantom R; you finally let her go. Doesn't feel good to remove one of the obstacles that will interfere with our plans?" Napoleon whispered in my ear, evil written in his voice.

"…Of course it feels…great. I will not let her see me again, but only if I must kill her. I believe that Charlie will be running to her father and tell him what happened. It won't be a distraction; it will just be a challenge." Now, I too have malice. It felt so wrong to be with my enemy, yet so good to finally move on.

"I see. You want someone to just be like a little hero, so you can kill him on the spot; I like that. So, we must continue our plan to its next phase."

"Yes sir, my master."

**Hard work and dedication is put in this story, as much as my creativity! I hope you all like it so far! Do remember to rate and review! Once again, thanks XXMesprit's MistressXX, MorningTime4, and Galexia the Chao for their comments on the last chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Sorry for the long delay! I was busy, brainstorming more stories… Now I'm okay. My thanks to KorraNation1, Detective Claude, Lady Phantom R and Galexia the Chao for their comments! **

**Note:**** I do NOT own Rhythm Thief; Sega does.**

"Mother!" Marie cried out to Elizabeth as the poor girl ran all the way home. She was devastated about Raphael and his choice to work for Napoleon Bonaparte. Charlie followed behind her.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?" The duchess asked to both girls. Charlie, or Charlotte, removed her hat and explained everything to the duchess, starting with Phantom R's death to what they saw at the graveyard the young boy was buried in. "It sounds too unreal. Still, how do you know?"

"We know because we did see Raphael…with Napoleon! We can take you to them!" Charlie shouted as she took Elizabeth by the wrist and ran all the way to the Eiffel Tower. However, the two villains weren't there. "…What…?"

"I don't see them anywhere…" Marie blushes a carnation pink color in her cheeks. Elizabeth shook her head. Not what expect to see, she thought as she whipped around to walk back home. "Mother, please help us! I don't know what to do without Raphael!"

"But he died a few weeks ago; I believe it was just Napoleon and Raphael's ghosts you saw."

"They weren't anything supernatural! Look what Raphael did to me!" Marie then turns her head, revealing the bruise that Phantom R left on her cheek as a reminder to stay out of Napoleon's goals. "He really did this to me…" Elizabeth stares at the bruise with extreme concern.

"We need all the help we need… Can you be one of those people, please?" Charlie places a hand on Marie's shoulder with ease. Elizabeth then flashed a smile. "I take that as a yes."

"Of course. Please tell your father what has happened. The constables may bring an upper hand to Napoleon's men." Charlie then leaves the family of two and runs all the way back to the Constabulary. Most of the constables were on break, having lunch or just having personal chitchat. Immediately, she sees her father staring at Phantom R's wanted poster. He still dreams of catching the art thief, she thought as she ran towards her guardian.

"Dad! There you are! Can I talk to you quickly?" She pleads, tugging onto Inspector Vergier's tie. He turns around to his daughter. He glances at her for a quick minute, and nods. Charlie leads him outside where all the chatter inside will seize. Most of the constables overheard the conversation that was happening outside. They were looking out the window, glancing at the family arguing.

"He can't be alive!"

"He is, and he is with Napoleon Bonaparte!"

"How do you know!"

"Because I saw them, father! They were at the graveyard Phantom R was buried in!"

"Are you sure he is alive and whatever you saw was not a ghost?"

"Of course he's not a ghost! He punched Marie in the face."

Finally, the conversation ended with Vergier nodding to his daughter's plan. The constables that were staring out of the window returned back to their stations. Both father and daughter returned inside and just carried on with everything else in the day.

_MEANWHILE…_

Phantom R glances at Paris from the floors of the Eiffel Tower. His fedora was unfazed from the breeze, and he closes his eyes to keep any dirt out of his chocolate eyes.

"What a view it is from up here." Napoleon spoke from behind. Phantom R nods and smiles.

"We will accomplish this goal, right?" He asked, still looking at the far distance. Napoleon places his large hand on the boy's shoulder. "…Is that a yes, Master?"

"It is a yes. You will continue your service to me. For now, you can rest for the rest of the day. I recommend staying in your apartment."

"Yes, sir. I still need to take care of Fondue."

**Nothing personal, but I know that having an animal with you is still important to take care of. I guess that I made Phantom R still caring about his dog. Once again, thanks KorraNation1, Detective Claude, Lady Phantom R and Galexia the Chao for their reviews! And speaking of reviews, do that as well. **


End file.
